The New Descendants of Harmony
by shipper101
Summary: A new evil force has taken over equetria and the ponies that Wheeled the power of the elements of harmony have lost their Power six teens from astoria oregon are chosen for this job what will become of these new descendents.
1. Life Changing Party

It was a cold spring day the fog was coming of the ocean and I went out on the porch to gaze at the view. It was 1:00 pm and I was waiting for a call from my good friend Mary Jane to call me she had some very big news to tell me and the rest of your friends. Then I noticed my computer was going off like nothing else. I checked to see who could be emailing me, I looked 10 emails half of them junk mail I'll just read the one that matters it was from Mary Jane.

Hey Kate

Its Mary Jane IV asked all of our friends to join me at my house for a sleepover at 5:00

See u there

Love MJ

It was a weird email especially for her because if she wanted to have a sleepover she would say something like OMG let's have a sleep over YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY but I knew something was wrong, but I quickly got a bag and packed my clothes. I headed to Mary Jane's house as I got there I saw my other friend Alice get out of her car she ran to me quickly. "Kate do you know what's going on Mary Jane doesn't sound like herself she's usually all happy and cheery," She said worried. "I don't know, but im worried," I said. We both went inside we saw Mary Jane sitting on the couch she had a frown and it quickly turned into a big smile she ran over to us and gave us a big hug. "Alice Kate I'm so glad to see you I got you guys gifts," she said. " Oh thank you so much MJ but you always help us and you give us gifts and we don't always help you you're so generous," Alice Said. I opened my gift and I had screamed with joy it was a new album of one republic. As I looked at my gift I heard a loud scream from Alice. "Oh my gosh it's a baseball bat signed by Buster Posey!" yelled Alice. " how did you ever manage to find this?" asked Alice. "well I know this guy whose related to this guy that works at the stadium that no knows this chick that's dating Buster Posey. After Alices dramtic outburst we heard a knock on the door. It was our friend Mya she walked in the house and gave us a big hug and smiled. "hey guys I got your email MJ what's the news iv been iching to hear about it all day ," Mya wondered. " Oh well I will tell you all when the rest of the party gets hear," said MJ. MJ handed Mya a bag and Mya sat down to open it. Just then we heard a loud bang the door busted open and there stood Ginger the most lively girl we have ever known. "Hey everybody it's a party now that old Ginger's here I brought balloons," yelled Ginger. Right behind her was Fiona. Fiona was the sweetest girl that you have ever met. She would always put your needs before hers. Another thing she loves to do is ship. " Hey lady's guess what I made a new ship with My little pony I made the ship of Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie I call it apple pie," Fiona said as she squealed with joy. "Fiona you doe doe that ship name was already invented, said Mya. "It looks like everyone is hear so I'll tell you the news so uuhhhh I- "Wait I got it you're a vampire and your boyfriends a werewolf!" yelled Ginger. "No I wish but no I'm moving to Colorado thats why I wanted to have this sleepover so I can see you one last time," MJ said. All of our jaws dropped all of our smiles turned into frowns. "WHAT you can't move the My little pony con is this week we need another bronie," said Alice. " My dad got a new job there I have to go im sorry I want to stay with you guys but I cant but to cheer every one up I bought the new season of My little Pony," said MJ. We all sat down to watch My little Pony and eat Butterfingers thinking what would it be like without Mary Jane.


	2. Time is Up

…..Meanwhile in Equestria

Twilight Sparkle was in her library reading about the elements of harmony when one of her good friend's rainbow dash came in. "hey Twilight I have some serous news there was some strange patterns in the clouds today," said Rainbow Dash. "What is it," asked Twilight. " well I was clearing the storm for the picnic party when all of a sudden all the clouds turned black and covered the sunshine and us Pegasus cannot move them. " That's unusual," said twilight. Suddenly the door burst open and Flutter Shy yells in terror. 'Flutter Shy what's wrong!" yelled Twilight. " THE ANIMALS THERE GROWING LONG LEGS," screamed Flutter Shy " wait growing long legs clouds turn black where have we seen this before?" wondered Twilight. They all looked at each other "DISCORD" Twilight had summoned discord immediately. "Discord we know you're up to something changing weather patterns growth sprouts for animals what's going on," demanded Twilight. "Ok you caught me I may have something to do with the instant animal growth sprout but I don't know anything about the weather patterns," said discord. "That's strange than what could have caused this, asked twilight. Then there was a loud scream came from the apple orchards the ponies ran to see if Apple Jack was all right. Then they saw that the apple trees roots were out of control the roots are grabbing every single pony then they heard a strange laugh coming from the sky. "Apple jack are you ok?" asked Flutter Shy. "I sure am but Big Macintosh isn't," said Applejack. All the ponies looked over and saw the big Macintosh was turned into stone. "Ponies the time has come again to use the elements of Harmony we need to summon Pinkie Pie and Rarity. they ran to Rarity's dress shop but when they got she wasn't there not only that but every item in the shop was gone except a statue in the distance they couldn't tell who it was they got a little closer it was Sweetie Bell. "Rarity where are you come out come out where ever you are," said Rainbow dash. "Applejack, twilight, rainbow dash Flutter shy is that you," asked Rarity. "Yes it is us what happened," asked Applejack. " well I went out to the bakery to get some apple crisps and when I got back Sweetie bell was just like this then I heard a laugh and I ran into the closet," said rarity. Suddenly pinkie Pie burst through the door. "I came as soon as you called," said Pinkie. "This is very strange we need to find out what's causing this," said twilight. Then they heard the strange laugh again but this time the voice started talking. "Ah the ponies that saved Equstria so many times I Thought I Would never meet them Hahahahahah," laughed the voice. "Who or what are you and why are you doing this," asked Twilight. "Who am I who am I well I'll show you," said the Voice. Suddenly a black spinning light appeared in the middle of the room and a large pony with long dark blue hair and a purple body appeared she had eyes that were as black as night and her horn had silver swirls on it. "I am Black beauty," she said, and I think your time as the elements of harmony has ran out. "Thank you for the Visit Black Beauty but I think you should leave for good," said Twilight, Elements of harmony ensemble. The elements had appeared on the ponies necks and twilights crown had appeared. "Ha those retched elements cant harm me know that your time is up. "What do you mean are time is up," asked rainbow Dash. "Never Mind that she's just bluffing let's do this," said twilight. The elements started to glow but they stopped glowing and the ponies were confused. "Wait why aren't they working? "Asked Twilight. "I told you your time is up I would start running if I were you," said the voice. The ponies ran for Twilight's house trying to find a book that would solve this problem. "Guys I Found Something it says hear that: many years ago there was an evil pony who wanted to rule all of equestrian but six ponies had the elements of Harmony and tried to stop this evil pony but the evil pony had switched their element powers with six other descendants.

"Girls do you know what this means it means black beauty must have used a spell to switch our elements with some pony else," said twilight, I must use a spell to find out where these new descendants are. Twilight's horn started to glow the magic swirled in the air and it started to show a vision of the new descendants. Rainbow Dash leaned closer "What do these ponies look like?" she asked. Twilight looked at them at little closer she saw six figures sitting together watching a show when she got closer her eyes got as wide as the moon "Wait Rainbow these new decedents aren't ponies there humans.


End file.
